Jak (Video Game Series)
''Jak ''is a video game trilogy that will be on the PlayStation 4 that is the spin-off of Jak and Daxter. Voice Actors * Zach Aguilar as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Cherami Leigh as Jade * Hank Ketchum as Samos * Amanda Leighton as Keira * Lex Lang as Gol * Cree Summer as Maia * Roger Craig Smith as Michael * Kari Wahlgren as Ashelin * Mae Whitman as Abby * Phil LaMar as Sig * Nolan North as Don * Mela Lee as Kathy * Patrick Warburton as Fitz * Billy West as Bom-Bom * Erika Harlacher as Ava * Stephanie Sheh as Rayn * Fred Tatasciore as Denemog * Liam O'Brien as Tunz * TBA as Damas * Ben Diskin as Aiden * Candi Milo as Charlie * TBA as Lord Darknie * TBA as Goddess Lenalia * TBA as Renner * Kyle Hebert as Fernando * TBA as Olga Differences from the Jak trilogy and the Jak and Daxter series * Jak speaks in Jak: The Chosen One is Born, but he doesn't speak in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy until Jak II * Max Casella, Mae Whitman, Phil LaMar and Patrick Warburton reprise their roles as Daxter, Abby, Sig, and Fitz while the other voice actors are replaced by new ones. * Jak, Daxter, Jade, and Michael have been friends since they were kids in the Jak trilogy, Jak and Daxter were only best friends when they were kids in the Jak and Daxter series, Jade didn't appear in the series until Jak 5: The Full Moon while Michael didn't appear in the series until Jak 6. * Elaine, Torn, Tess, Tami, Tobi, Quaz, Kleiver, Vegar, Xyler, Erol/Cyber-Errol, Baron Praxis, Arrianna, Lauren, Summer, Lukas, Lorrayne, Kor, Krew, Razor, G.T. Blitz, Phoenix, Anima, Kyle, Savennah, Nami, Jessika, Goblen, Karen, Osuns, James, Remogen, Lord Constance, Queen Evanora, Princess Cordelia, Venvock, Seler, Seem, the Ottsel precursors, and some of the characters that appear in the Jak and Daxter series don't appear in the Jak trilogy * Jade has a crush on Michael, but Michael doesn't know it in the Jak trilogy. In Jak 6, Michael develops a crush on Jade when he first met her, so Jade developed feelings for him after getting over with Daniel. * Daxter was transformed into a ottsel when Jade accidentally knocked one of Samos potions on him in Jak: The Chosen One is Born. Daxter was transformed into a ottsel after Jak throws a bomb at a lurker and knocks him into a pool of Dark Eco. * Ava will be alive in the Jak trilogy. Ava dies prior to Jak II in a car crash and becomes a spirit guide to Jak in the Jak and Daxter series. * In the opening scene of Jak: The Chosen One is Born, Jak's mother gives a baby Jak to Samos and protect him from something evil. In the end of Jak II, a young Jak and a young Samos went to the Rift Gate to the past so young Jak will be safe there and will start his adventures with Daxter in The Precursor Legacy. * Jade will easily gets annoyed of Daxter, so she slaps Daxter in the back of the head. In the Jak and Daxter series, Jak usually slaps Daxter in the back of the head while Jade bonks Daxter on the head or grabs his goggles and releases them to hit his face. * In the 2nd Jak game, Jade befriends Rayn. In the original Jak and Daxter series, Jade and Rayn have never met before as Rayn first appears in Jak X: Combat Racing and is never heard of again while Jade first appears in Jak 5: The Full Moon and appears in Jak 6, Jak and Daxter: The Great Seas, and Jak and Daxter: Finale. * Olga doesn't appear in the Jak and Daxter series. Trivia * The Jak Trilogy will be based on The Legend of Spyro trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, and Aldnoah.Zero. * It is unknown if Damas will die or not in the third and final Jak video game. Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Jak Trilogy Category:Jak & Daxter